Mabeline
by don'twannabetorn9
Summary: Mabel finds out what's behind the vending machine, something the girl never expected, but with everything in Gravity Falls it may not be as harmless as it appears
1. Mabeline

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls. **

_**For those of you who obviously know of Gravity Falls, you know it is located in Oregon. But for those of you who don't know, A certain book/movie named Coraline takes place in Oregon…So what happens if they were somehow meshed together…Let's find out**_

Ever wondered what's behind the old vending machine, Grunkle Stan slips behind every once in a while? It all began when Mabel and Dipper were helping out at the Mystery Shack.

Mabel sat on top of the globe, as it tended to be her favorite place to think. Dipper was leaning back in a chair that could tip over at any minute.

"and Robbie still has no idea" Dipper concluded in his story. Mabel was barely paying attention. Or mind was dwelling more on her growling stomach.

"Cool story, Dipping Sauce, but I'm hungry" She said. She rubbed her stomach for emphasis.

"Is that all you can think about" Dipper asked as Mabel climbed down off the globe. She nodded her head. Dipper rolled his eyes.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a dollar. "Here, go buy something out of that vending machine in the hallway"

Just as Mabel reached to grab the dollar, Soos popped out of nowhere and smacked her hand away. Causing not only Mabel to step back but to send Dipper's chair to the ground.

"Dudes, you don't go near the vending machine" He decalred. Dipper stood up from the ground.

"And why not, it's just vending machine?" Dipper asked while rubbing his head.

"Because it's not just a vending machine" Soos said.

Mabel raised one of her eyebrows. "Wait, do you mean to say that it's not a vending machine"

"No, it is a vending machine that's not just a vending machine" Soos exclaipened. Mabel nodded her head, but she still didn't completely understand.

Soos held up a hand to his ear. "What's that? Coming Stan…"With that Soos left the room as fast as he could.

"Is it just me or was that a little crazy?" Dipper asked. He was staring at the door to which Soos had just slammed to get out of the Mystery Shack.

"Dipper, look, check this out" He heard Mabel's voice from behind him. He spun around to see Mabel covered in flashing Christmas lights.

"Isn't this awesome?" She asked

*Two Hours Later*

Dipper was reading the Gravity Falls Gossiper, when he heard the door open. In walked Wendy, and unfortunately Robbie. Dipper felt the green monster rise up inside him. He was about to head over towards them when Grunkle Stan popped up in front of them.

"Where's your story" Grunkle Stan demanded.

Dipper shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I gave her dollar about an hour ago and told her to find something to eat" He tried to peer around Grunkle Stan to catch a view of Wendy.

"She didn't go the vending machine did she?" Grunkle Stan asked in a high pitched voice. He grabbed Dipper's sleeve and sprinted into the hallway.

Sure enough Mabel was in the hallway in front of the vending machine. For the past few hours, she had been pushing random button in hopes of getting a recess or a bag of nachos. But all attempts had failed.

"What are you doing" Stan asked. He picked up Mabel and set her down far away from the vending machine.

"Grunkle Stan" She whined "I'm so hungry"

"Here" Stan dug into his pants pocket and pulled out a tic tac. "Eat this, it'll fill you right up" He tossed it to Mabel. "But whatever you do, do not, I repeat, Do Not Mess with This Vending Machine".

Grunkle Stan peeked his head around the corner to see new tourists entering the Mystery Shack. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got tourists to scam, I mean, show around" With hurried off towards them.

Mabel looked down at the tic tac in her hand. She popped it into her mouth, and then spit it up a second later. "Erg, it tastes like old man's pocket, blah". Dipper laughed.

"Why don't we just pop some popcorn or something?" Dipper asked. Mabel shook her head and pointed towards a statue completely made out of popcorn.

"Grunkle Stan used our last bag to make that" She told him.

Wendy came out into the hallway. "Hey, Dorks. The guys and I are heading down the lake, you can come if you want".

Dipper's face turned a bright pink as he nodded his head. Like a little puppy, he followed her out of the hallway.

"Wait! Dipper" Mable argued "what I'm supposed to do?"

Dipper glanced back at his sister, then back at Wendy who was heading out the door with Robbie and her other friends.

"Mabel" He said "There's snack cakes in the pantry, and I promise when we get back, I'll fix us a pizza. or I can order one" He laughed then turned back to follow the others out the door.

Mabel stepped back on top of the globe. "It's ok, I'll just hang out her. you go on ahead" She mumbled as she watched her brother stumble out the door after Wendy. The boy was crushing hard, and everyone could tell.

Of course, If it had anything to do with Wendy, Dipper's mind completely shuts down. So being able to tease your brother about his first crush was awesome. Feeling left out every time he dropped plans so he could spend more time with her, didn't feel as awesome.

Her stomach growled again. Mabel hopped off of the globe and made her way into the kitchen. She moved a chair to reach the pantry, and grabbed a cake roll to snack on. Sighing, Mabel stepped down from the chair.

Mabel heard a loud clank and ran towards it. Soos was on top of a ladder, trying to change on the light bulbs.

"Hey Soos" Mabel muttered.

"What's up little dude" Soos asked. "Wow, you look bored"

Mabel nodded her head. As she nodded, an idea struck her, causing her smile to widen.

"Wanna play this awesome cool game down at the arcade with me?" She asked. "It's called…."

"I can't" Soos interrupted her. "I have about twenty more of these light bulbs to change. Then I have to put up new fliers around town and then…." He continued on with the list, but Mabel, who was a tad disappointed, left the room.

She entered back into the museum part of the house, where Grunkle Stan was showing a group of tourists the mystery bag. The idiots were shoving their money down into the bag.

"Hey, Grunkle Stan" Mabel called out. She ran over to him. He glanced down at her and gently shoved her to the side.

"Not now, Squirt, I'm in the middle of something" Stan said. He pulled out the world's most distracting object.

"But Grunkle Stan" Mabel cried. Grunkle Stan reached into his pants pocket and pulled out another tic tac.

"Here kid" He said while giving it to her. "Go run along".

Sighing once more, Mabel left the Mystery Shack. She headed off in the direction towards the town. It was small town, where everyone knew practically everyone. As she entered town, she passed a small crowd of kids her age.

"Well, if isn't that silly freak girl, Marble" Pacifica Northwest told the crowd.

"That's Mabel" Mabel corrected the girl.

"Whatever" Pacifica said.

Mabel turned her head and continued on her journey towards the library. She secretly wished that her two new friends hadn't been sent to summer camp for a week. It bugged her that she'd have to deal with Pacifica alone.

As she got closer to the library, She passed several people on the sidewalk. One of them was Gideon Gleeful, a creepy rich, psychic kid, who was sitting on a bench waiting for his ride.

Mabel thought for a second about asking him if he wanted to hang out with her.

"I'm not that desperate" She told herself before continuing to walk. She was only one building away from the library.

She glanced at the display window of the store right next to the library. There was an old rocking chair, a woven blanket, tons of candles, an old doll, and a checker board. Mabel was about to step into the library when she did a double take at the doll in the window.

Mabel glanced at her reflection in the window, then at the doll. Was it her, or did the doll resemble her, a lot, even down to wearing a crazy sweater.


	2. Mini Mabel

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and reads…I appreciate them. I'm sorry if some of the characters get a bit OOC, I love the show, I try to keep them in character as much as possible as well as give them the traits they need for the story line. And for the grammar and punctuation mistakes, I'm trying to fix them as I go; after the story is complete I'll go back and edit the whole thing….**

**Here is the second chapter to Mabeline**

**Disclaimer: I neither own Gravity Falls nor Coraline**

Dipper placed his tooth brush underneath the water. He turned his head up and saw in the mirror the door opening up behind him.

"Hey, Bro" Mabel exclaimed as she came into the bathroom. In one hand she held her tooth brush; in the other she was cradling a doll.

"Mabel, what is that thing" Dipper asked.

"My tooth cleaning brushy thing" Mabel said.

"I mean the other hand"

Mabel took a second to realize he was referring to her new doll. She looked down at the thing. "Oh, Mini Mable? I bought her a thrift store today. Isn't she awesome?"

Dipper looked at the doll. It did held a very strange resemblance to his sister.

"I think it's creepy" He stated. Mabel shrugged her shoulders, placed Mini Mable on a shelf, and placed her tooth brush underneath the faucet.

"How did your date with Wendy go?" Mabel asked. Dipper's face turned a bright pink. He dropped his brush on the ground and began to sputter.

"what? It wasn't a date, it was me and her and her friends" Dipper said "I mean, come on, like I'd actually ask Wendy out on a date, I mean, that's crazy, I mean it's not like I like, like her or anything"

Mabel rolled her eyes and Dipper continued to ramble. She finished brushing her teeth, and glanced back at her doll. Unfortunately for Mabel, She had forgotten where she placed her doll. The shelf was bare except a towel or two, but no doll.

"I must've left the thing back in living room" She told herself.

She left the bathroom and came into the hallway. She looked down at the end towards the living room. The TV's volume was blasting; she could hear the game and Grunkle Stan's comments from where she stood. She looked down the other end, and her doll was in front of the vending machine.

"Now how did that get there?" Mabel wondered as she went to pick up her doll.

"Baah" She heard from behind her. She turned around to see the goat.

"Silly Goat" Mabel said. The goat looked at her, and then turned around to leave. She held up Mini Mabel "Now what would that goat want with you anyway? Probably thought you were a chew toy or something?"

"Bedtime!" Grunkle Stan shouted from the living room.

"It's only eight o' six" Dipper said from the bathroom.

Mabel woke up the next morning with Mini Mabel right beside her pillow.

"Good morning Mini Mabel" She said. She sat up in her bed and looked over at Dipper who was fast asleep in his bed. _Dreaming about Wendy, Mable_ teased in her head. Beside Dipper's bed was the goat. The goat stared at Mabel, then turned and left the room.

She got up out of her bed out hurried to get ready for the day. She entered the bathroom and laid Mini Mabel on the shelf, this time a bit higher so the goat won't run off with her again. She held up two of her sweaters in front of the mirror. One was a light blue with a pink ice cream cone and the other was a orange sweater with a green salamander on it.

"Which one do you think I should wear Mini Mabel?" Mabel asked. She held up the light blue one and looked at the doll. Then she held up the orange one and then the blue one up again.

She heard Dipper groan from outside the bathroom door. "Mabel, could you just pick one already, the bathroom doesn't belong to only you?"

Mabel hurried to put on the orange one, grabbed Mini Mabel then left the bathroom. "He complains I take too long" She told Mini Mabel "But he goes and sings _Disco Girl_ in front of the mirror for hours"

In the kitchen, Grunkle Stan was preparing breakfast. If by preparing you mean grabbing whatever he can find, drop it in a bowl and then smash it all together, then yes, Grunkle Stan had made them breakfast. Mabel took one look at the brown glop and lost her appetite.

"Well, go kid, eat up" Grunkle Stan told her. "I have a very busy day today; I'm going to…." In Mabel's mind the rest of Grunkle Stan's words were gibberish. Grunkle Stan left the room, still speaking gibberish.

Dipper came in a moment later. His nose was buried into a book he had found when they first arrived at Gravity Falls.

"You see that book" Mabel told Mini Mabel "when he's not thinking of Wendy, Dipper spends all his time reading that thing. It's annoying, it's like he doesn't have time for me between those things anymore." She sat Mini Mabel down at the table next to her.

"Mabel, could you keep it down" Dipper told her. He held the book open and turned it towards her. He pointed to a picture of a fuzzy rectangular picture with three eyes. "You see this, I think I saw one in town just the other day and…."

Dipper's words began to sound like gibberish in Mabel's ears. Soos entered the room, with a light bulb and screwdriver in his hand.

"Hey, Dudes, could you move the glop" He gestured towards the food. Mabel had no problems with shoving it off the table for the goat to find them. "I have but only one light bulb left to change" He stood up on the table, and began to change the light bulbs.

"Awesome!" Mabel exclaimed. "Now you'll be able to play someth"

"Cant'" Soos cut in "I'd love to play tip the trash can or pop goes the hotdog in the microwave games but I'm too busy these days"

"What the heck! You used to hang out with us all the time" Mabel exclaimed "Now all you do is work"

"That is life" Soos said "We must do what is asked of us or what is required of us even if.." Soos' voice sounded more like a whining cat then gibberish.

Mabel groaned and smacked her head against the table. Thunder clasped outside, and down pours of rain soon followed.

It continued to rain throughout the whole day, which meant no going outside. She could have, she thought about it. But Soos had decided the floor needed excessive mopping so coming back covered in mud was out of the question.

Mabel laid down in her bed, bored. She wasn't tired, not the least. Dipper was fast asleep, possibly dreaming of wendy. The goat, who knows where that thing ran off too,. Mabel couldn't hear any rude comments aimed at television programs, so it was safe to assume Grunkle Stan had fallen asleep.

Mabel thumped her head against her pillow when her stomach growled. She got up and headed down to the kitchen. She made a wrong turn somewhere in the house and wounded up in the Main area for the Mystery Shack.

Disappointed and still hungry, Mable headed off down the hallway. She paused as she came by the vending machine. It looked pretty normalish to her. It contained soda and chips, and as far as her stomach was concerned that was great.

Mabel pressed down on the return change button, hoping to get some coins. She heard a clank but when she reached to get the coins she received and old rusty key instead. A bit disappointed and tad lazy to run up and get money, Mable started kicking the machine and pressing as many buttons as she could.

She didn't worry about Grunkle Stan or Dipper waking up due to the noise. The two were heavy sleepers, and it didn't take Mabel long to discover that they could sleep through just about anything, A loud giant battle versus a leaf blower for example.

At first it seemed as if she was wasting her time, but the vending machine lit up and slid across a few feet, revealing a hidden room. Mabel entered into it. It was pretty empty except for a single desk, a lamp and tiny door underneath the desk.

Curiosity got the best of Mable and she opened up all desk drawers to find boring sheets of paper. She turned on and off the lamp to what would happen. Nothing did. Finally she bent down to the door.

She looked at the key in her hand and shoved it into the door's keyhole. She turned the key, successfully unlocking the door. She pulled it open and stared at a small little tunnel.


	3. The Other Dipper

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reads and reviews…I really appreciate them. **

**Disclaimer: I own neither Gravity Falls nor Coraline**

The tunnel lead directly back to the small room. Mabel stepped into it, and rolled her eyes. What was the point of a tunnel if it lead you right back where you started? She exited the room and came back into the hallway.

A honey scent filled her nose. Mabel sniffed the air and followed the scent trail down the hallway. She was too caught up in the sweet smell that she collided into someone.

"Sorry, Bro" Mabel said as she watched Dipper get up from the floor. He turned around and smiled at her. His eyes were gone; in their place were little black buttons.

"OhMyGosh, Dipper, what happens to your eyes!" Mabel exclaimed. Dipper simply laughed.

"Mabel, I'm not the Dipper that you're thinking of," He said "I'm the _other_ Dipper." Mabel blinked. The sweet scent of honey filled her nostrils again.

"Smells like breakfast ready" The other Dipper said "Come one, Let's go see what your _Other _Grunkle Stan made us" Mabel followed the other Dipper as he led her into the kitchen.

She couldn't believe her eyes! On the table were stacks and stacks of pancakes smothered in butter and syrup. Sausage links circled at the bottom and back strips were tied as little ribbons on the glasses of apple juice. Mabel ran to the table and began eating her hearts content.

The other Grunkle Stan sat down at the table. He looked exactly like her Grunkle Stan except for the eyes; they were buttons just like the other Dipper's.

"So I have another family?" Mabel asked.

The other Grunkle Stan nodded his head. "Everyone does" He explained. "We've been waiting for you to arrive, Mable. Things weren't quite the same without you"

Mabel stuffed a small bit of sausage into her mouth.

"Hey, Mabel, check this out" The Other dipper called out to her. Mabel turned around to see the Other Dipper. He was covered in flashing Christmas lights. The smile on Mabel's face widened. It felt as if she was finally home.

The other grunkle Stan suggested that they have make overs, and then the other dipper gave everyone a grappling hook to play with. The other Dipper and Other Grunkle Stan didn't seem annoyed at all by her random quirks and out bursts. In fact, they applauded when she licked some of the sparkly toothpaste; they even licked some themselves.

After hours of games, Mabel sat back down at the table. The other Grunkle Stan had prepared her all of her favorite food; and this food tasted ten times better.

They had set up a dance floor out in living room when a yawn escaped Mabel's mouth.

"I guess it's time to hit the hay" The other Dipper said. "Come on, Mabel, I'll show you to your room"

"I know where it is" Mabel told him. Her eyes started to droop a bit. "It's in the attic"

The other Dipper shook his head. "No! You have your own room, actually, you have your own floor" The other Dipper led her to a small staircase and pushed her up the stairs.

Mabel stepped on to the second floor and her mouth dropped. Everywhere she looked there were giant stuffed animals, the carpet was extremely soft, the walls glittered, and her bed was the size of a pool. The stuffed animals turned to face Mabel.

"We are so glad you're here, Mabel" They squealed as they got up to run in circles around her.

The other Dipper turned off the lights to her room, and the glitter on the wall looked like stars in the night sky. One even soared across the wall resembling a shooting star. Mabel laughed.

She jumped on to her bed. It was the softest bed she had ever been in.

"This is awesome" Mabel said as she pulled one of the blankets over her head. The second her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

She opened her eyes to a bright light seeping in through the attic window. She sat up to see she wasn't in the other bedroom anymore, just the old attic. Dipper was sitting on the bed, tying his shoe.

"I guess it was all just a super cool dream" Mabel sighed. She got up and headed to the bathroom to get ready for another boring day.


End file.
